My 1D Love Story:
by MorganAlexandra29
Summary: I got bored and wrote a story about how me and Harry Styles shall meet, fall in love, and get married. sorry it's not in the right category! Couldn't figure out where to put it, lol.


How I will meet, fall in love with, and marry Harry Styles.3

I will beg my mother for months and months to take me to a One Direction concert, and finally, she buys me VIP tickets to a show in Boston. Its before the show and we enter the meet and greet. Me and Harry's eyes will meet, and it will be love at first sight. He will firmly shake my hand, and I will ask for an autograph from all of the boys. Harry won't be able to take his eyes off me and, after asking me for my name, ends up writing on the table instead of the picture he's signing. After everything has been sorted out with the autographs, I will take a few pictures with the boys. After a group picture with me included and pictures of Niall with his arm around me and Louis giving me bunny ears, it is Harry's turn. He originally just puts his arm around me but then decides a kiss on the cheek would be a more sentimental picture. After the picture is snapped and Harry's lips leave my cheek, I turn my head to face him. His arm is still around me and my insane mother takes another picture. Then, for some magical reason, Harry leans in and full on kisses me on the lips. You can hear everyone gasp; and see the flashing of the camera from my mother. After we lean out of the kiss, we stare for a moment at each other and then he says, "Can I have your number?" In his gorgeous British accent. After we've exchanged numbers, I leave the room to go find my seat with my mom. As we leave you can hear Louis say, "Ooh, Harry, seems the boy has found himself a girlyfriend!"

Me and momma find our seats. They aren't front row, but third row instead. The show is great; Zayn's adorable dance moves and Niall's gorgeous Irish accent makes the girls around me (and I, myself, included) scream even louder. But.. and if I'm correct.. Me and Harry's eyes keep meeting. I don't know if this is true - he might be trying to look into the eyes of every fan to be kind, but.. no, he definitely knows I'm the girl he met (and kissed) in the meet and greet. But now the show is over, and we are leaving. We hear a security guard go, "Miss! You there!" but I guess that maybe someone left something at there seats, and we surely didn't. But then that same security guard taps my shoulder and says, "Miss, we need you backstage." Me and my mother exchange confused glances but follow the guard hesitantly. He maneuvers his way through the screaming, crying fangirls until he finds a door, enters a key, and ushers us in. He guides us through a few hallways and doors until Louis steps out from behind a corner and goes, "Harry, Harry! There she is! Your lover girl awaits!" Harry comes out and says, "Morgan. I, I just want to make sure this is really your number. We didn't really have anytime to talk before, so I just needed to make sure." I verify my number with him, and after exchanging twitter names, me and my mom finally leave and head home.

For months and months, Harry and I text and tweet. But, we do this secretly, for if my friends knew, they'd be begging me for his number; and if his fans knew, they'd probably all send me death threats. Its about 5 months into our secret friendship when Harry asks to see me again. He says he doesn't have a concert that night, or the day after, and can fly in to see me a.s.a.p with the jet Louis rented. So, after talking to my mom about this, he flies in from the hotel in Canada that he was staying at and tells me he"ll be landing in Maryville. Momma drives me out to some secluded farm land where Harry told me he'd be landing. We wait for about twenty minutes, and then, there he is, looking as gorgeous as always. We hug for about 1234567890 minutes and then watch whoever was driving the jet fly it up into the air and leave. my mom drives us back to my house. Harry promises my mother that he'll sleep on the couch, but since it's a Friday night, we stay up all night talking and watching movies and eating until I fall asleep in his arms on the floor of my room. He has to leave when we wake up to rehearse with the boys, so my mom drives us back out to the secluded farm land where the jet is already awaiting. Before climbing on, Harry pulls me into his arms and kisses me hotly. We retreat from the kiss and he says, "Morgan, I think I'm in love with you." "Harry.. I love you too!" We kiss again but then he has to leave.

That night we are texting. I say, "Soo. did you really mean it when you said you think you're in love with me?" And he replies with, "yes. yes yes YES. i think about u all the time, morgan. i am in love with you. and i hate that we can never see each other. :( " I agree, but he doesnt reply. After about 20 minutes I text him and say, "You still there?" Harry calls me. "Morgan, I didn't get the chance to ask you today, but lets stop hiding. Lets stop pretending that we're not in love. Morgan, would you like to be my girlfriend?" I shriek and say "Yes! Absolutely! But, do you mind if I tell people? They won't believe me, but still." Harry says, "Yes. I want the world to know, that YES! I AM DATING MORGAN, AND IM IN LOVE WITH HER TOO!"

I change my relationship status on Facebook, and both Harry and I tweet, "No Longer Single ;) " Nobody believes I'm dating THE Harry Styles, though, until Harry and I see each other again and take a picture together. Eventually, I sign with One Direction's record company and become a famous musician myself. But, of course, everyone still knows me as "The girl who stole Harry Styles' heart."

Its long into the future now. I am 22, and Harry is are still dating and Harry is still with One Direction. One day they are performing in Boston, the same place where Harry and I first met. The boys asked me to perform there with them, and when I hop onto the stage, before I can even start singing, Harry pulls me to the front of the stage, gets down on one knee, and proposes. Everyone is screaming; some in happiness, most in jealousy. I scream, "YES!" And four months later, Harry and I get married on the beach. We eventually have our first kid, a beautiful baby girl named Darcy, and later on a beautiful boy named Luca. Me and Harry live happily ever after until we both die and are buried together in a private cemetery for celebrities.

THE END AND IT WILL HAPPEN.3


End file.
